There is a growing need for a HRS-type survey in China. China has more elderly than any country in the world and is one of the fastest aging countries in the world today. China's population is aging at income levels far lower than was true for industrial countries and faster than today's developing countries. Among developing countries with a similar level of GDP per capita in 2000 based on PPP exchange rates, China's elderly population share of 7.0% was higher than the rest (Egypt 3.8, Guatemala 3.6, Jamaica 6.8, Morocco 4.6, Peru 4.7, and the Philippines 3.6). By 2030, China's elderly population share is expected to reach 16%, greater than much richer countries such as Singapore, Malaysia, Israel, and Argentina. China's elderly support ratio (the number of prime-aged adults 25-64 to the number older than 64) is projected to fall from nearly 13 in 2000 to 2.1 by 2050. Rapid aging in China is caused by growing length of life, in part resulting from China's rapid income growth) combined with rapid reductions in fertility associated with the implementation of China's very strong One Child Policy, which has been in place for over 25 years. Until recently there were few surveys, especially panel surveys of households and individuals, which focus on aging issues in Asian developing countries, and especially surveys similar to the design and content of the Health and Retirement Study (HRS). There are no such surveys yet in China. Given the importance of an HRS survey for China and the number of uncertainties in fielding such an effort, we are proposing to first field a pilot Health and Retirement Survey in China that will lay the groundwork for a future Chinese Health and Retirement Longitudinal Study (CHARLS), for which we will submit an R01 for after we have the experience of the pilot. The pilot will be fielded in two provinces only: Zhejiang in the southeast coast and Gansu, in the northwest. Gansu is one of the poorest provinces in China and has a large rural population. On the other hand, Gansu has had a lot of recent investments, particularly in rural infrastructure such as roads. Zhejiang, in contrast, is one of the leading centers of Chinese industrialization and export to the west. It is far more urban than Gansu province. Incomes there have risen more rapidly than the Chinese average. Both rural and urban areas in each of these 2 provinces will be sampled including about 1,500 households with individuals 45 years old and older. The expected sample size is 2,700 persons aged 45 and older and their spouses. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT The China Health and Retirement Longitudinal Study (CHARLS) will enrich the international landscape of aging studies. CHARLS will follow closely the existing Health and Retirement Studies around the world in order to provide the capability for scholars to engage in comparative studies as well as studies of the special conditions in China. The pilot survey will pave the way for the full-blown survey. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]